1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display device and more particularly to a color filter of a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, electronic devices with display panels are widely applied in many fields. Important features that a customer especially looks for in an electronic device include color quality and resolution of the display panel attached thereto. Among different types of display panels, a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display panel has good resolution and therefore is commonly used in many kinds of electronic devices.
Liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) is a “micro-projection” or “micro-display” technology typically applied in projection apparatuses. It is a reflective technology similar to DLP projectors; however, it uses liquid crystals instead of individual mirrors. By way of comparison, LCD projectors use transmissive LCD chips, allowing light to pass through the liquid crystal. In LCOS, liquid crystals are applied directly to the surface of a silicon chip coated with an aluminized layer, with some type of passivation layer, which is highly reflective.
LCOS technology can typically produce higher resolution and higher contrast images than standard liquid crystal display and plasma display technologies, which makes it less expensive to implement in such devices as televisions.
In order to display colorful images, an LCOS display device usually includes a color filter layer disposed on the side of a silicon substrate. The color filter layer is between the alignment layer and the silicon substrate and includes color dots of different colors for displaying all kinds of colors. However, given conventional technology, transmittance of LCOS display devices is not fully maximized. A new LCOS display device which has high transmittance and meets national television standard committee (NTSC) specifications is required.